The Demonic Dinner
by strikesolo1
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian are invited to dinner with two reapers, things insue, mostly between the two demons. Demon Ciel x Sebastian next chapter is sexy summary sucks please read and comment though
1. The Demonic Dinner

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

The dark haired butler appeared next to his master. The grey haired boy looked up at his butler. Although no one could really call Ceil a boy any longer. The kid had a growth spurt when he was 15. He nearly reached Sebastian's height now, and he was only eighteen. But after all, now that Ciel was a demon, he can grow faster than a normal human. Ciel's eyes flashed a bright red at Sebastian.

"We have received an invitation."

Ciel handed his demon butler a piece of crisp card stock. Sebastian frowned slightly at the sight of it. It reeked of death, it curled off the card in noxious fumes. For once Sebastian was glad that he was wearing gloves. He took the cardstock from his master and opened it.

Dear masters of the Phantomhive House.

You are cordially invited to a dinner at the house of Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears. When we say house we mean Reaper HQ.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff

P.S. Leave the silver at home Sebastian

An inquisitive look crossed upon Sebastian's face.

"What is this about Bochan?"

Ciel shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

Sebastian shrugged, making Ciel only feel more uncomfortable with this situation. Sebastian usually has an answer for him.

"Well, it's not like we can't go?"

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk.

"And why is that Bochan?"

Ciel smirked slightly.

"Because they are death gods. Also I have no wanting to see Grell's chainsaw any time soon."

"Is that all Bochan?"

The red eyed man smiled sadistically

"I want to see there twisted faces when I tell them that I am demon."

Sebastian leaned, a gloved hand deftly slipping underneath Ciel's chin. The younger demon inhaled sharply, those bright eyes, one marked jumped to Sebastian's. He sighed slightly.

"I have to get your clothing ready than. I believe a nice suit of purple would be appropriate."

Sebastian pulled from him, causing consternation to rip through Ciel. Damn that demon. It didn't matter that Ciel was now a demon, he still couldn't tell Sebastian how he felt. How many times he just wanted Sebastian to lean closer to him, to stay near him. Especially to lean in just a little fucking closer. How those sexy red eyes aroused him. Sebastian was already gone when the red blush crawled over his face. He looked away from the English oak door that his butler had just walked through.

"Damn him."

But what the Earl of Phantomhive did not know was that, the very same butler that he was thinking about was outside the door. Completely invisible to Ciel. Listening to his master curse him. A wicked smile crossed Sebastian's face.

"Hmm Bochan you will be mine before the night is through."

With that the butler stood, brushed a piece of lint from his coat and walked down the hall.

It was seven when the two demons arrived at Death Headquarters. An ire moon was creeping across the cold sky. One that would send most Londoners in search of a light. But not the two men dressed so elegantly, they dwelled in the dark. Because, well, they were the dark. The building was whit and nondescript. Although it wasn't run down like the buildings around it, this was well maintained. I shone in the moon light.

"Curious."

"What Sebastian?"

Moon light shown across the midnight hair, making it glow. And making ciel blush from ears to nose.

"Such a pure looking building, hiding something that is truly dark in intent."

The wind whipped past them, biting at their faces, whipping there coats.

"Well then Sebastian, knock."

The butler didn't have to. The door flung open, a flash of red flew past Sebastian. That red projectile was none other than Grell Sutcliff. Who was currently residing face down in the dirt.

"Bassy why did you do that?"

No human would have seen the cringe that passed through Sebastian's features. But Ciel did, it made his heart swell, the fact that he wasn't attracted to that red headed moron made his night.

"Earl Phantomhive."

A dark shadow crossed over the white door. Green eyes glowed in the night.

"Spears."

The dark reaper emerged from the lingering shadows.

"I must say that I am surprised you came. Shall we eat?"

Sebastian nodded slightly, following will through the door, Ciel quickly following.

Only a short while into the building was the dining table, already set and food placed upon it. Will took the head, Ciel next to him on the right, Sebastian next to him. Grell was serving food. Sebastian smirked at the red head.

"A butler once again, eh Grell?"

A low growl echoed throughout the room.

"Now, now Grell there is no need for that."

Will placed a gloved hand on grell's arm. The red reaper turned quickly, Ciel didn't see the actual kiss, but he did see the blush that spread throughout Will's face.

The food, being human food was rather bland. Sebastian barely ate anything at all. Will folded his napkin on his plate and placed his hands on his lap.

"Now to business."

Ciel smiled.

"Of course, this was not a social call."

Will deftly pushed his glasses back up his nose, a flash of light in the dark.

"Of course not Earl Phantomhive. I would never invite such foul creatures into this place without having a good reason."

Out of the corner of Ciel's eyes, Sebastian smiled devilishly.

"Of course, our kind could say the same about your kind William."

Will not missing a beat straitened.

"Our kind? Is there something that you should be telling me Sebastian?"

His eyes flared dangerously, but looks to Ciel . As if Ciel had any control over what the wild demon said.

"I am a demon Spears."

Ciel stood, his look never wavering from the reaper.

"Pardon that I am such a despised creature to you or that Sebastian is completely evil in your mind. But you are no different then us. You steal souls from humans, just because they piss you off at times. You judge them unfairly, and kill them be for their time. And you call us monsters."

It was utterly silent, no one took a breath, none blinked. Ceil felt like heat was crawling across his skin, not in a blush but in pure fury. His eyes fiery red, such power radiated from the young demon that it startled even Sebastian.

"Were leaving. Now Sebastian."

The older demon stood , placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Grell was now quivering behind Will's chair, Will was absolutely stunned. Ciel turned first, throwing the white doors off there hinges. Sebastian turned back to the reapers, and gave them the most sadistic smile that Grell pee his pants. Something rose around Sebastian, a black aura. His face slowly started to transform, his hair becoming longer, eyes glowing wickedly.

"If you ever try to interrogate me or my master ever again I will hurt you in the most painful of ways."

Sebastian's hands slapped down upon the table. The dark aura shooting from his now ringed fingers right towards the two reapers . But stopping just short of them.

"You have been warned. So stop fucking with me and my young master."

With that he walked away once again in human form. Leaving the two reapers stunned and scared for their lives.


	2. Hmmm Sexy

It was past midnight when the two demons arrived back at the mansion. The moon no longer lighting there way. Not like they needed the light, for they were the dark. No light was with in the London home, Ciel smiled slightly. That was how he liked it, he didn't care about what lurked around his manor. As long as he didn't see them.

They entered, Sebastian locked the door. A pang of hunger ripped through Ciel's stomach. It almost made the young demon clutch his side.

"Bochan? Are you alright?"

"No."

Sebastian was in front of him in a moment, his eyes full of concern and, was that a flash of lust Ciel saw.

"What is it Bochan?"

Ciel put a gloved hand over his stomach.

"I'm hungry Sebastian."

A small sly smirk crossed over Sebastian's lips, fully knowing what ill his master was feeling.

"But Bochan, you just ate?"

The young demon glared at Sebastian.

"I don't…. I'm just Hungary. Can you not hear my stomach? I need something."

Sebastian out right smiled at his young master.

"I can feel it?"

"You what?'

A gloved hand stroked Ciel's chin. Ciel suddenly started to worry; he still wasn't as tall a Sebastian. And he knew that he could never escape the older demon.

"As I said Bochan. I can feel your hunger; it flows off of you in waves. But there is no human food that can cure your type of hunger. Only to feed from a demon, or consume souls will ebb it away."

Ciel felt repulsed with himself. Sebastian leaned in, his hair tickling Ciel's neck. Teeth ran along Ciel's neck, forcing the veins to throb to the surface. Ciel heard Sebastian chuckle. At least that's what Ceil thought he heard, his lust filled brain didn't process fast enough.

"This is how we feed Bochan."

Teeth ran along the vein, never breaking it. But causing Ciel to quiver.

"Are you hungry too Sebastian?"

It was a whisper through the breeze, the question dropping down upon Sebastian. A cool hand met the throbbing vein.

"I am eternally hungry. As you will be as well. A demon cannot be satisfied easily. Only a pure soul like yours once was would have satisfied me for a very long time."

He pulled back, Ciel saw such hunger in Sebastian's eyes. Those enchanting red eyes, arousing Ciel to the point of hurting.

"Here Bochan"

Sebastian angled his neck towards Ciel. His eyes widened horrified, Sebastian offering himself to Ciel. Shouldn't Ciel have been pleased?

"No I won't, I can't."

He ran, not caring if Sebastian followed him. Ran into his room slamming his door, flopping onto his conforted bed, nearly drowning in the blankets. It wasn't soon till Ciel heard quit footsteps outside his door.

"Bochan are you alright?"

"Go away."

Ciel heard a sigh, the door swung open. The bed sank as Sebastian sat on it. A cool hand was placed upon his back. Ciel didn't flinch, he would let himself flinch.

"Do I scare you Bochan."

The young demon's breath caught in his throat choking him.

"No…. I scare myself."

Sebastian sighed, rubbing a hand up the young earl's arm.

"How so?"

Ciel rolled over, facing the demon butler.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you."

Sebastian leaned down, their lips mere, millimeters apart.

"Pain adds to pleasure, it will become insistent to crave both pain and pleasure. You'll learn to love it."

"What do you get form it?"

Sebastian groaned slightly, his eyes glazing over somewhat.

"A euphoric sense of pleasure. Unlike anything on this earth."

Ciel smiled for the first time that night. His hands reached up entangling around Sebastian's neck. The older demon smiled, closing the gap between their two lips. Ciel groaned, yanking at Sebastian trying to pull him closer, closer than he already was. Sebastian pulled away, something shown in the dark. A silver knife was in Sebastian's hand, Phantomhive silver. The older demon smiled, white teeth shining. He brought the knife to his neck. Poor Ciel, so mesmerized by the black demon. When the first drop of black blood dropped from the cut wound, Ciel was there to lap at it. Ciel now attached to Sebastian's neck, lapping loudly not having a care in the world. Sebastian, now laying on his back, could not comprehend thought. His very being pulsated, pleasure licking through him. His hands came up on there own accord, yanking at the younger demons shirt. Trying to give the pleasure to his young master as well. A shock launched through Ciel, making him pull back. Looking down as the wound began to heal, Sebastian quivering as waves of pleasure kept crashing into him.

"Sebastian."

The older demon didn't answer; he didn't even hear the question.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel started to shake the demon violently.

"Nnnn, Damn Ciel."

The younger demon began to worry.

"Did I take too much Sebastian?"

Suddenly Sebastian yanked him down kissing him. Ciel, entirely surprised by the turn of events rubbed his hands up the demons chest. The butler soon got tired of Ciel being on the top, they switched positions quickly. Ceil squeaked loudly, making Sebastian laugh.

"For the record you didn't take too much Ciel."

"Please Sebastian."

The red eyed demon smiled, rubbing a hand up Ciel's chest. The eighteen year old moaned loudly. That only is enticing Sebastian further. Suddenly Ciel's shirt vanished, his butler kissing the pale skin. Ciel started to wiggle a little too much for Sebastian's likening.

"Do not make me handcuff you."

Ciel moaned loudly at the thought. Sebastian's eye brow rose.

"Really Bochan? Not to day, next time."

His promise of a next time crawled across Ciel's skin like velvet. His thoughts rained back to the present at Sebastian kissed him. Cool hands rubbing down his body, clutching at the budge in Ciel's pants. The young earl ground into his butler's hand, the butler enticing moans from him.

"Sebastian."

The demon froze; Ciel became truly annoyed that he did.

"Tell me you want me."

Ciel raised his hips grinding into Sebastian's hand. The older demon smirked, pulling his hand away.

"Damn you."

"Tell me."

Ciel brought his hand up, slapping Sebastian across the face.

"Nnnnn."

Sebastian smiled.

"Alright, I want you."

Sebastian ripped Ciel's pants off, them pooling on the floor. Ciel arched his back rubbing himself against Sebastian.

"Yess, uhhh."

The older demon kissed him, kissing a trail down the slender body. His lips meeting his cock, Ciel arched his back, trying to shove his cock into Sebastian's mouth. Then Sebastian took it, whole. Ciel was going out of his mind with pleasure, Sebastian's tongue working the head. His other hand worked up the pale chest, two fingers rested on Ciel's lips. The young man devoured them eagerly, coating them in saliva. The fingers were soon removed from Ciel's mouth and poised at his entrance. A shot of indecision ran through the 18 year old. He's never…well fucked with a man. Sebastian sensed it.

"Make the pain into pleasure; let me be your pleasure. Weave you into a demon's web never to let you go."

"Yes Sebastian."

With the encouragement the dark butler needed, he shoved one finger into the virgin entrance. Pain shot through the younger demon, Ciel cried out loudly squeezing his eyes shut. Sebastian sighed.

"You have to relax. It will hurt more if you don't"

Ciel moaned loudly, Sebastian trying to stretch his master. While his master continued to squirm around on the silk sheets. The older demon reached up, meeting Ciel's pale lips. His tongue running across the bottom lip, demanding entrance to his master's mouth. With a groan he allowed it . Sebastian's body pressing against his, Ciel grinding into the still clothed demon. The younger demon ripping at Sebastian's clothing.

"Nice try."

The older demon smirked, he was beautiful looking. His hair plastered to his head, sweat running down that pale skin. Ciel moaned at the sight.

"Please."

Sebastian smile leaning down, sucking Ciel's neck.

"Yess nnmm."

At that very moment Sebastian hit that sweet spot with in Ciel. The kid arched his back against Sebastian. That was what the older demon was waiting for. Two more fingers were added to the first. Ciel didn't even feel it.

"Please Sebastian, I want you. "

The demon stopped for a moment. Ceil let out a whimper.

"No don't stop, please, oh god please."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Order me."

Ciel looked downtrodden for a moment.

"Why?"

Sebastian huffed slightly, the warm air crawling across Ciel's skin. The poor boy shivering profusely.

"Because I asked you to."

Ciel's eyes glowed brightly.

"I order you Sebastian: Fuck me, till I scream."

"Yes my lord."


	3. Hellfire

Ciel's moans split the cool air as Sebastian started thrusting his fingers. The young man's back arching delicately. Sebastian ran a hand up the younger demon's chest, admiring the pale beauty. His fingers moving on their own accord, the rest of his body glued to Ciel.

"Fuck, Sebastian. "

Sebastian smiled at the crude language, his fingers finding a nipple and pitching it till it was taught.

"Tell me what you want Bochan, I will give you anything."

Ciel opened his eyes, hellfire resided in them. Beautiful hellfire. It made Sebastian's pants to become even tighter.

"I want you in me,"

Sebastian smiled.

"That is all you had to say my Lord."

Sebastian rose from Ceil, suddenly naked. Ceil marveled at the wonderful sight. The pale hard chest, the smattering of black hair at his lower hips. Damn that was what was hiding under that costume all these years. He felt something prodding at his entrance. Ciel looked down, his eyes widened. Sebastian smiled at his surprised expression.

"Damn Sebastian, where have you been keeping that monster."

The older demon through his head back and laughed loudly.

"Away from you Bochan."

Ciel wiggled his hips against the pink tip. Sebastian grunted loudly.

"Please."

With that, Sebastian pushed forward into the tight walls of Ciel. He grounded into Ciel, pain shooting through the younger demon.

"Wait Sebastian, ouch shit. "

He froze, the tight walls twitching around his cock.

"Bochan?"

"It fucking hurts Sebastian. "

He leaned down, kissing his master trying to make the pain into pleasure. Ciel wasn't complying. Pain continually rocking through him.

"Please Sebastian, make it not hurt."

He had one chance, one chance to erase the pain in his master. He bucked his hips, Ceil clawed at Sebastian, moaning loudly.

"Oh yes do that again."

Sebastian smiled, he had succeeded. He began to thrust, ceil withering around him.

"Yess ohhhh god Sebastian."

He continued, a growing feeling was starting, both demons were terribly close to their completion. Ciel reached up, biting Sebastian on the shoulder. That did it for Sebastian, his came with a shout. Grasping on to Ciel's cock pumping it quickly. Ceil arched his back cumming all over his chest. Both of them were panting, Sebastian's strong arms shaking. The dark haired man leaned down, pink tongue slipping from his mouth. Lapping at the Ciel chest, gathering the cum and swallowing it.

"That is better than any soul I have ever tasted, I could live off of that."

Ciel chuckled, loving the slightly rough tongue on his chest. Just like a cat, ceil thought.

"Thank you Sebastian."

Their eyes met.

"What for Bochan."

"You'll figure it Sebastian."

Ceil gently slipped off into sleep. Sebastian left to ponder his master's statement. Soon joining the younger demon in sleepful bliss.


End file.
